


something about christmas time...

by sal_paradise



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, call 911 i can never show my face again, christmas day lovin', im so sorry brad and leo, rick has the hugest praise kink, when a actor and stuntman fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: Spending Christmas time together for Hollywood actor Rick Dalton and his stuntman Cliff Booth is something both special and new. Between sharing feelings
Relationships: Cliff Booth/Rick Dalton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	something about christmas time...

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two. SOOOO this is my first time writing people going all the way. I can never show my face in public again but it was two pronged attack from two of my friends. here it is.  
> Leo, Brad : please don't hate me too much jks  
> You know the time will come  
> Peace on earth for everyone  
> And we can live forever  
> In a world where we are free  
> Let it shine for you and me  
> There's something about Christmas time  
> Something about Christmas time  
> That makes you wish it was Christmas everyday~ something about Christmas time- Bryan Adams

Christmas in LA often didn’t feel real. no snow. No cold. Sunshine. Clear skies. Beaches. It was a long way from Rick’s home in the Midwest.

Still there was one thing the Midwest did not have…

Rick turned over and a firm arm thrown over his back tugged him back into a warm comfortable hold.

Rick smiled to himself has he was pressed into the chest of his bed mate.

“ Mmm mornin’ beautiful.” a voice rasped in his ear”merry Christmas”

Rick felt himself flush in joy as lips brushed his shoulder- he felt special and loved as he has for the past several months since the hippies had almost busted their skulls- Rick Dalton had quickly come to realize his stuntman Cliff Booth meant more to him than anything ever could.

It had taken some time to come to copes with their feelings- more so Rick who didn't know he was in love with his stuntman but nothing was sweeter than knowing you love someone and they love you back

Gently kisses trailed down his shoulder the arm slung protectively over him and tugged him, closer again- Cliff liked to sleep in the buff so Rick could feel his longing loud and clear.

“Well at least s-s somebody is happy to see me.” he joked .

“ Mmn? Ignore him- he knows nothing he’s always happy to see you.” Cliff growled the kisses progressing down his chest.

“ Really? He’s usually a good j-judge of character”

“Naw, that guy has only one thing on his mind.”

Rick chuckled “ easy tiger w-we should at least wait till later.”

“ Why? I’d say today is the perfect day to get up to trouble.” A wolfish grin that automatically wanted to make Rick take back all he had just said.

“Stop that” Rick playfully swats at his stuntman who nuzzled further into him 

“ come on darling the one day of the year where you're supposed to relax you wanna be up and at them!” The stuntman all but pouted

Rick sighed relenting.

“ alright- 10 minutes but i need a proper good morning kiss first.”

Cliff's grin widened as he sat up “ now that I can do.”

Xxxx

When Rick realized he had started to feel more for his other half he had never had plans to tell anyone. In fact, he planned to die on that hill. Fate had other plans; he was in for a shock when Cliff had drunkenly kissed him one night. They had been laughing one minute and then the other man had his lips all over him.

Rick had been shocked as Cliff fumbled through his emotions- that he had felt this way for years and he didn’t want to hold it in anymore.

Rick was overjoyed, Cliff was kind, his supporter his rock and overtime rick realized he needed him more than he needed anyone.

When Cliff cupped his face smiled that lazy smile and placed his lips on his- Rick felt whole like never before.

“Darling do we really have to wear these?”

They were getting ready for the day and Rick had laid out these gaudy looking sweaters with snowflakes and reindeer, Rick’s was yellow, Cliff’s was blue.

“ yes, we’re being festive.” Rick voice came from the other room.

“It’s warm out… we live in LA.”

“So?”

Cliff sighed.

It seemed the only time Rick seemed to get nostalgic for home was Christmas- not even for the people but for the mood- hot coco, snow, sweaters, warm food- the small part of the Midwest he missed.

Now in the sweater, Cliff came out ready to start breakfast, first mimosas, then eggs, hash browns.

Rick meanwhile went for a louge by the pool- Cliff tried to get started on the wild and impossible task of a Christmas meal. Brandy sat not far away begging for scraps but as he prepping the bird he felt it- hands wrapped around his middle.

“Hi handsome”

Cliff smiled to himself “ Well hello Mr.Dalton what can I do ya for?”

“Mmm nothing… just looking.”

“At?”

“ At what you’re doing”

“trying to get our dinner ready.”

“We have time” his hands around his middle squeeze and then Cliff felt his partner’s breath on his neck followed by soft teasing kisses; delicate, lingering spots that spark deliciously across his skin.

The actor nuzzles in him and Cliff can feel his longing grow- he never dreamed he would be this lucky- the soft weight against as rick teases pokes and prods and continues to kiss his neck tenderly making Cliff squirm in need.

“I-i tell ya i l-love a man who knows his way in the kitchen.”

“ Then ya may wanna look elsewhere.”

“Oh c-come now Cliff you think to little of y-yourself.” he places another gentle kiss on the stunt man’s neck and bit down slightly- Cliff gasped.

“ ah fuck” he hissed Cliff could feel his body heating from attention

“What’s wrong darling?”

“You’re a nuisance Rick Dalton.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time s-someone told me that.”

Cliff felt the actor press his forehead to his back and hum in contentment.

“Maybe you wanna get started on the eggnog? While I try to prep the bird?”

“Now that- I can do.”

Xxxx

Contrary to popular belief Cliff couldn’t do everything.

Cooking was not his forte and as result the bird was metaphorically cooked, the potatoes runny, the vegetables soggy and about a quarter into the meal they decided to call it quits and order Chinese.

Soon they were curled upon the couch, Rick holding the rice , Cliff the chicken as they passed each other pieces, large glasses of Rick’s over boozy eggnog clutched in their other hands.

“Sorry it ain't christmasy” Cliff managed sheepishly

“It’s okay we got t-to eat together and that’s what counts.”

Cliff smiled.

“Beside w-we still got g-gifts to exchange” Rick raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

“What do you have in mind handsome?”

Rick smiled and pulled out a smartly wrapped box in silver and gold as Cliff fumbled out his own roughly wrapped gift.

“Me first Dalton. I being a gentleman and all…”

Rick snorted

“Now- I know it ain’t much I’m no artist-” the stuntman rambled “-and I know you’re gonna get one one day but I thought hey-”

Cliff watched Rick rip open the wrapping “- I figured I’d get a jump on the race.”

The stunt man grinned that wide cat eating canary grin. He waited with baited breath as he revealed the gift

Rick was silent holding the object in his hand tightly still not looking at the other man.

“Rick?” the lack of reaction worried the other man when a choked off sob filled the air.

Cliff was alarmed rushing to his side at once, assuming he had done something wrong “Rick I-”

The actor was tightly holding the gift in his lap tears running down his cheeks “t-this” he managed “is the most b-beautiful gift I-I’ve ever gotten.” He held a smaller replica of an Oscar that had clearly cut and forged by hand to his chest like a lifeline.

Cliff felt a wave of relief rushed through him. “ hey, hey Dalton, it’s okay” he put a hand on his shoulder and the actor flung himself at his partner locking him in a hug fierce enough to strangle hot panting breaths and tears rained down on his neck.

“T-thank you”

Cliff placed a gentle kiss on his head “it’s nothing.”

“It’s e-everything”

They leaned into each other's warmth seeking comfort and safety they knew they could not find elsewhere. They sat their bodies entwined- reluctant to detach themselves- knowing the world outside was not as kind to how they felt.

“Well I think it’s only right I open yours huh partner?” Cliff managed as he ripped the delicate paper off the box and pushed aside the dainty tissue paper to reveal the box contents.

In a second Cliff felt heat rush to his face and he was glad Rick and he were alone. He knew he was bright crimson.

In the box lay two items-

“They're for both of us to use, but I figured you would want m-me to g-go first” the actor whispered.

Cliff gulped- taken off guard- a rarity.

He glanced in the box and found the 2 items again- a black silk blindfold and a pair of stainless steel handcuffs. “Holy fuck” Cliff rasped.

“Merry Christmas darling” Rick managed Cliff still taken slightly off guard was stunned when the actor seized his lips in a powerful kiss.

Cliff moaned eagerly into the kiss unbelieving that this was happening

_How did he get so damn lucky?_

“Come on beautiful” Cliff managed as he took his partner's hand eagerly and started leading them to the bedroom.

Xxxx

The trip to the bedroom was a flurry of discarded clothing pieces, lips locked desperately.

Brandy- who had a reputation of stepping in at the wrong time had been appeased by a steak bone rick gave her. She hardly batted an eye as they fumbled by her.

Cliff could hear his heart hammering in excitement as he followed the actor to their bedroom becoming more naked as they went.

_Best Christmas ever_

_R_ ick slipped easily into their room and under the covers with Cliff in hot pursuit a laugh bubbling up eagerly in his chest. The copious amounts of boozy eggnog making him loose and relaxed.

Rick lay under him panting for breath eyes blown wide with longing.

Cliff seized him in another powerful kiss as he wriggled out of his remaining clothes and started working on Rick.

Rick wheezed his name under him and the other man paused though his body urged him on and he drank in his early work. There lay the handsome actor of the silver screen in his back panting for breath, hair already disheveled; sweat starting to brim on his skin, vulnerable, open and lord help him-his- only for Cliff Booth.

He was a lucky fucker.

Blue irises almost eaten by black stared up at him. As time seemed to freeze.

A delicate hand reaching for the stunt man tracing and committing the beautiful face above him to memory he traces the contours drinking in every detail- every sigh, every smile every longing glance or hungry glint of desire as Cliff gets down to business and attacks Rick's collar bones without mercy.

Rick tries to muffle his groans each kiss a small electric pop on his skin- they had both been quick to learn they shared the same weak spots.

Rick moaned as Cliff sucked a bite mark into his skin- a mark he’d carry for several days.

‘N-not too hard” Rick moaned.

“Why not darling?” he purred as he sunk his nails into the actor’s chest dragging them down a little creating bright streaks of delicious pain as the stuntman clawed at him like a wildcat.

“ mm Cliff I-”

Cliff silenced him by gently cupping his face and providing a gentle peck to the lips “ you just sit tight okay? Now arms above your head and hang onto the headboard.”

Rick panted at the thought i _t was happening it was really fucking happening, he was-_

Here, let’s both slip into something more comfortable” Cliff purred he tugged at his underwear till he was as naked as the day he was born and Rick couldn't help but gasp as he did every time he saw his partner.

“You see me everyday!” Cliff manged.

“ it never gets old, every day is like w-wow.” the actor let his hands drift down the firm muscles.

“Getting handsy I see.”

“Just appreciating m-mother nature’s work.”

Cliff laughed “hold still handsome” he unclicked the handcuffs and Rick took a steadying breath.

“ Eyes on me darling”

There was a twinge of want that surged through his body leaving him twitching with need.

“C-cliff!”

“Easy, easy” gently he eased his partner's hands over his head and snapped them into place.

Cliff couldn't help but lick his lips he was naked and practically buzzing with carnal desire as he hovered over the actor, mutual want and desire came off him, in waves.

Rick half naked and slowly becoming a disheveled mess as he pulled his bonds the reality of the situation becoming clear.

“ do you remember out safe phrase darling?” Cliff whispered.

“ yes” came the quiet reply.

“Well what is it?”

Rick was quiet.

“I said-” Cliff gave the the hand cuffs a tug “ _What is it?_ ”

“Don’t”

“Don’t what?”

Rick sighed as if embarrassed “D-don’t cry in f-front of the m-Mexicans” he managed.

Cliff grinned from ear to ear “that wasn’t so tough now- was it?”

“N-no sir.”

THis sent a thrill through Cliff. Here was the thing about most Hollywood folks; at work they were the top dog- the sun didn’t set without their say so. But in the privacy of their homes, a lot of them were like Rick.

They liked others to lead and take control.

Rick liked it when Cliff led.

Good, you’re so good for me darling. Here , let me help you.”

Nimble fingers tugged at Rick’s shorts till he too was naked. He was not as comfortable as Cliff in this state but Cliff’s look of longing gave him a boost of confidence.

“Well Merry Christmas to me” he purred.

Rick flushed trying to hide his nakedness a bit but found he couldn't move much because of the cuffs.

“You Look delicious” Cliff managed “ I’m gonna eat you up Bounty Law.” he showered kisses and bites down his shoulder and chest taking time to lavish his nipples.

Rick let out a weak small moan thrashing slightly.

Cliff grinned seeing Rick’s member start to rise to attention. “Uh uh darling you’re forgetting the piece de resistance.” he held up the blindfold.

“F-fuck Cliff! I- i”

“Tell me, use your words” he teased.

“This got a needy twitch from the younger actor “feels good keep g-going” Cliff gently pulled his gaze to him.

“ Now you know if you don’t feel good- it’s not fun… you tell me and all this shit stops, I care more about you then getting off alright?”

Rick nodded frantically.

“Okay here we go” Cliff slipped the blindfold over the actor rendering him completely helpless.

“Holy fuck” Cliff rasped “ how you feeling partner?”

Rick whined he pulled at his bonds turning this way and that like a fish on a hook.

“They say that when you lose one sense your others become stronger.” Cliff whispered “let’s test that theory.”

He placed a string of kisses on the other man’s jaw raising himself to bite playfully at his ear.

A whine- another tug came as a response.

Cliff couldn't help but smirk as he bit down hard on his bicep getting a wince from his partner. Lower and lower he descended kissing and nipping and licking; his muscles tensed and untensed, Rick's sweat lay heavy on his tongue.

Rick’s whimpers were becoming more persistent and rowdy heavy groan upon heavy groan growing in volume.

The actor’s bound hands claw at the air as he rocked back and forth against soft linen, his legs thrashed.

Cliff felt his dick jolt with a burst of lust god damn Rick looked good like that.. He was so fucking cute.

He continued his perilous journey south as he kissed the patch of unruly curls above his privates absorbing their musty smell “Dalton are you paying attention?” he asked

A head nod of acknowledgment as Cliff sunk his nails into the vulnerable flesh of the actress thighs making sure to lavish the area in both soft and rough touches till the skin shoe with a reddish hue. He couldn't resist rubbing his course stubble on that sensitive skin till his partner shuddered .

Slowly, he sank lower and gave a playful test lick to the actor’s member.

Rick whined his hips jerking he turned his head uselessly.

“Did you like that Dalton?”

A huffed groan of agreement.

“Use your words.”

“Y-yes”

“You want more?”

Frantic nodding.

“Do I feel good baby?” he murmured” come on Dalton turn me on, who’s gonna make you come? Who do you belong to?”

Rick whined bucking his hips, his breath coming is short gasps- Christ Cliff had been working on his dirty talk.

“Y-you” he gasped at last.

“Say my name” the stuntman growled giving Rick’s member a hard squeeze grounding him a little “who do you belong to?”

“C-cliff Booth. I’m Cliff Booth’s property!” Rick spat.

Cliff nodded, satisfied “ good boy, here’s your reward.”

Rick wasn't sure what was coming next, blind and bound all he could do was wait, till he found himself arching with a shout of pleasure as the unmistakable feeling of his partner swallowing his dick down eagerly hit him.

Rick’s whine grew in volume till his voice cracked. He felt lost in a void of pleasure, unsure what was up or down, sideways- only that his stuntman was sucking him off and there was nothing he could do to stop it.. Not like he wanted to.

He could hear Cliff’s eager laps and groans as he engulfed him in tight heat.

“Christ Dalton do you know how fucking good you look right now?” his partner asked

Rick made some undefinable noise.

“So hot and bothered for little ol’ me so vulnerable- do you feel vulnerable for me darling?” He gave Rick’s cock another squeeze.

Rick wanted to mouth off tell him some stupid reply but all he managed to wheeze out was “y-yes!”

Whatever small amount of dignity Rick Dalton had was long gone.

“I like you like this pretty boy.’

Cliff swallows him down purring and humming against the other man’s cock taking in that musky sour taste, his other hand keeping his own pleasure going stroking his own dick.

“If I had it my way. Hollywood would never see you again” Cliff whispered “I’d keep you right here, chained to our bed and keep you all for myself- would you like that darling?”

“Yes, yes yes!” Rick chanted.

He was putty in the stuntman’s hands that was a lot of power. Cliff ran hand through sweat drenched locks. Damn… he didn’t think it was going to turn him on as much as it did.

“M-more!” the actor stammered his hips gave small wanton thrusts as he pulled and moaned falling to pieces.

Cliff- always eager to indulge and prolong the desire till Rick interrupted.

“Cliff!”

“Yes darling?”

“I-if you k-keep going I-I’m gonna come!” the actor whined.

Cliff blinked “well, we can’t have that kitten we wanna go all night and right into the new year don’t we?”

“Cliff p-please!” the other man begged Cliff couldn’t help but stare in wonder at the actor’s prone form,a red blush descending down his chest his cock jerking precum in need.

“P-please f-fuck me!”

Cliff shuddered feeling a thrill go through him “that’s some dirty words for such a pretty boy” he mused” but quit your fussin’ we’ll get there.”

He sat up leaning over the actor and fumbled in their bedside table for a small bottle. He paused to lay tender kisses on the actors lips which he responded to in kind.

“You ready for the show stopper handsome?” 

Cliff squirted out a portion of lubricant onto his fingers trying to warm it up. “Okay Dalton let’s get those chicken legs up.”

The stunt man grabbed a pillow propping it under his partner’s backside “ Now you know the drill, this is gonna be a bit of work.”

“Just f-fucken do it!”

Cliff huffed “ I’m gonna open ya up boy- spread those legs for me.”

Rick complied raising his hips exposing his desired area to his partner giving him easier access. Slowly, Cliff eased a finger into the tight hole while the actor grunted and gasped.

“ You okay?”

Rick licked his lips nodding “ y-yeah it’s just a lot” he rasped.

“It’s about to be a lot more” Cliff rumbled.

Cliff would never though a year ago he’s ever have his leading man like this- at his mercy he would have laughed- Now, here lay the same man in question eagerly thrusting back on his partner’s finger looking every bit the needy man he was.

It used to make Cliff secretly jealous to see Rick make out with someone in a movie or on a date with someone. Something he had not recognized till after he had started to be with Rick- this kind of hungry yearning, this wolf in his heart had been because he had been in love with his boss, his best friend, his everything for longer then he knew and to know that his feelings were returned was different and wonderful.

Rick was starting to thrash tugging his chains legs jerking and kicking, the air felt hot and heady with lust.

“M-more!”

“ Okay don’t take my head off” Cliff eased a second digit in alongside the first.

The actor all but howled.

“Come on darling, open up for me” Cliff placed gentle kisses on his thighs nibbling lightly “you’re so fucking tight for me- so hot for me.”

Rick whimpered “it’s for you.”

“You fucking bet it is Dalton.”

Rick groaned as his partner scissored his fingers deep inside him he yelped suddenly when the stuntman hooked his fingers and hit something deep inside of him; a bump that changed things. The actor gasped like a gutted fish as Cliff stroked his fingers back and forth over the bright spot causing Rick to tremble rattling like a pathetic leaf in his shackles.

“S-stop that!”

What’s wrong handsome that too much?”

“Mmm f-fuck I-” the actor was panting like he ran a marathon, his skin alight in goosebumps as his partner relentlessly attacked his prostate- pressing it, stroking it, holding it in place.

“F-fuck you Cliff!” Rick wailed.

“No, no darling you’re the one that’s about to be fucked” Cliff snarled.

“Cliff I’m ready I’m r-ready pleassee!” he begged.

Cliff stared at his partner; he could feel the desperation in the air- _fuck he was so fucking hard_..

“ are you? Are you really?”

“Yes!” came the reply.

“Okay beautiful” he slowly eased his fingers out of his partner which got him a needy groan “easy, easy it’s coming.” Cliff soothed

_Fuck he was gonna burst._

_“_ Slowly taking his own cock in hand he pressed against his partner’s hole “open sesame baby, let me in.”

“You’re a fucker” Rick wheezed lost in his lust.

Cliff chuckled “ don’t get mean darlin’ the good part is coming… deep breath.”

Cliff guided his cock with precision; still no matter how many times he had the pleasure-it never gets old, it got more invigorating- as his cock passed eagerly through the tight outer rim.

Cliff couldn’t help but groan “ Mmm fuck Ricky you’re so damn good.”

“Nn-hh Clifff!.”

“Hold on baby, let’s get cozy.”

A frantic head nod.

“ Holy fuck h-holy fuck!” Rick rocked from side to side panting like steam engine as Cliff slipped further in till his hips were pressed to Rick’s ass.

“F-FUCK s-so full” Rick moaned.

“ You’re so good darling, so fucking good how did I get so lucky? You’re so fucking beautiful.” Cliff muttered.

“Cliff please! Wanna s-see you!” came the desperate request- begging in need.

“ sure sweetheart, anything.”

Gently, Cliff undid the blindfold leaving his partner to blink owlishly up at him- _fuck those crystal blue eyes!_ brimming with tears and Cliff would be damned if it didn’t make the man damn near angelic.

There lay Rick fucking Dalton full to the brim on him.

“How do I feel partner?” Cliff growled.

“ Mmm-big” the actor whined.

“Well that’s a biggg compliment from a hot shot like Rick fucking Dalton.”

“Cliff pleas-se!”

“Do you want me to move?”

“Y-yes!”

Cliff slowly drew back feeling the other man’s body cling to him as he almost pulled out fully; he made sure the actor’s legs were wrapped firmly around his hips before thrusting back in.

Rick howled like a gutted animal as Cliff quickly found his rhythm; he sprawled over the actor he couldn’t help the eager groans that left him as he clawed his partner’s flesh. His heart was in his throat, keeping time with his thrusting hips.

He wanted more.

He _needed_ more.

Cliff didn’t consider himself to be a greedy man but when it came to Rick?

Over his dead body he would share.

“Look at yourself darlin’ look how good you look on my cock.”

Rick shuddered taking great gulps of air his fingers pulled at his bonds his wrists chafing themselves raw. His chest blooming with newly minted bruises in shades of reds and greens; his skin shone with a slick sheen of sweat.

Rick Dalton looked utterly fucked.

“I said-” there was a tug at his cuffs “how do you look?”

“L-like I belong here.”

“That’s right angel, how does it feel to be at my whim?”

“F-fucking good” Rick whimpered.

“How much do you want my cock honey? Show me- you do the work.”

Rick obeyed moving his hips on his own accord. He tightened on Cliff till the stunt man grit his teeth with a grunt.

“Huh darling you playin’ hardball?”

“W-what do you think” he raised his eyebrows weakly.

Cliff grunted as he grabbed a hold of Rick’s dick and began to jerk it; his cock was beautiful,thick and rosy bouncing eagerly as Cliff gave it a quick swipe with his tongue on his way back up where he latched onto his partner’s shoulder digging his nails in deep.

Rick was a mewling, shaking mess “harder Cliff f-fucking take m-me!” he keened.

Cliff obliged stroking his cock faster, his thrusts hitting his partner’s plush ass with more vigor.

“You’re so good for me I love you” Cliff rasped.

“I-i fucking love you!” Rick stammered back “Cliff, I’m g-gonna come.”

“Me too partner! I- I-”

Cliff couldn’t concentrate his world had narrowed to his panting breath, his beating heart and Rick…

His Rick- his beautiful man…

There was one last hard thrust…. Before he was melting inside his partner.

Rick cried out squeezing him tightly as he came over his stomach white streaks of cum painting his belly.

Both men called out each other's names riding out the high- their orgasms leaving them exhausted as they drank in each other's features. To Rick, Cliff looked like some righteous war god, a vision of gold; peaks and valleys of hard glistening muscle that consumed him.

_Ah Christ, how had he been so lucky to fucking be devoured by such a sight._ In that moment all Rick wanted to do was to touch, to feel, to believe that some aspect of his life had gone his way and he had something worth while.

As he lay there riding the last high of his orgasm he felt the tears run down his cheeks. Cliff who had collapsed of him in exhaustion looked up at Rick with a smile as sweet as honey, a look serenity that people strive after their whole lives- on his lips.

“Damn” Cliff rasped he sounded wrecked as lay on his partner's stomach- lazily he lapped up Rick’s spent fluids leaving him spotless “mmm to the victor, the spoils” he purred.

“Cliff p-please” Dalton wheezed rattling his cuffs weakly.

“Shit fuck-” the world seemed to remember what it was and everything lost it’s hazy feel as Cliff remembered what state Rick was in.. Cliff fumbled for the keys as he unlocked the actor he all but collapsed into his arms.

Rick’s muscles screamed in protest as he actor clawed at the stunt man’s back trying to regain feeling while Cliff showered him in kisses muttering sweet nothings lavishing his wrists in soft touches and soothing words.

Cliff tucked him protectively into his chest, kissing his tears. “Merry Christmas handsome you’re the best fucking gift I could ask for- never doubt it.” He captured his partner's lips in a kiss he tried to convey his love, his need, his thankfulness.

_What would I be without you?_

Rick buried himself further in the stunt man’s arms breathing him in. He had never been in love till he met Cliff…

He’d assume he’d go through life feeling empty never finding his other half- he was wrong… he had been with him all along. He was happy, he was whole and as he pulled back to drink in his partner's features he felt nothing but peace.

“That really was a showstopper huh?” Cliff managed “holy moley do you every pack a punch, do you show all the boys a good time?”

Rick snorted “ s-shut up you k-know you’re the only man for me.”

“ Mmm don’t you forget it” Cliff fumbled for his bedside cigarettes lighting one, he took a drag and passed it to the actor.

Cliff’s embrace tightened their clammy bodies pressed together tight’ a cocoon of bliss- here the world stopped spinning for them. Rick in turn flung his arms around his partner locking them in place all but purring.

“I’ll tell ya what partner” Cliff rumbled “ doesn't that Christmas tune “Silent Night” say all is calm, all is bright?”

“Y-yeah why?”

Cliff snorted, “I’m pretty sure we were anything but.”

“Well can ya blame me?”

‘ Course I can’t handsome.”

Rick chuckled “ I love you Cliff Booth.”

Cliff smiled as he tucked the actor into the crook of his neck

“I love you Rick Dalton. I got a feeling it’s gonna be a good year.”

“Yeah…me too.”

They lay like that in each other's embrace till the sun came up.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at my shame but if ya do want to--> on the tumble life-on-the-geek-side


End file.
